


War of Ideals (Prototype)

by LukaKaiju



Series: War of Ideals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaKaiju/pseuds/LukaKaiju
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: War of Ideals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608574





	War of Ideals (Prototype)

The time was now. A cloaked feminine figure in dark leather with a vicious rapier at her right hip dashed from rooftop to rooftop. Flames had sprung up all over the City of Lune, a great walled city of stone vital to the Iron Crown's Empire as a center of commerce for the eastern plains, flames that heralded the ideas of Change and War. The city guard was scrambling to contain the chaos as screams and cries filled the night air along with roaring flames. She stopped on a rooftop, looking down at the ensuing chaos for only a moment. Her thoughts drifted to the predictable and boring nature showcased throughout history by humanity. We war and we rebel to prop up a new civilization and order from the ashes of the past, only to repeat this vicious cycle time and time again. She huffed, displeased with the sorry state Humanity found itself in yet again. Tearing her gaze away she noticed three guards sprinting at her from the adjacent rooftops. She grinned, they think they posed a challenge to her might? She was Morrigan, the Crimson Shadow! Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, a stark contrast to the aggressive city guards bearing down on her position, she reached for that familiar unseen force. The air around her shimmered and extended to the incoming assailants, freezing them in their tracks with a power they could not comprehend. Grinning with pleasure her skills were as sharp as ever, so watched as the guards yelped and screamed in horror as these brutish men couldn't move to save their life. The air around her crackled as she opened her eyes, a strand of scarlet hair fell loose from the confines of her hood and her irises glowed violet with an intense power. The Guards howled one last scream as bolts of lightning burned through their abdomens simultaneously. These are necessary sacrifices to stop the repetition of this cruel and heinous cycle. She released her grip on the unseen force as she turned heel and darted towards the Central Palace,m the bodies of her victims falling with a dull thud, still twitching from the bolts of lightning that seared through their cores. She had to reclaim the target, and eliminate any and all opposition that threatened her mission objective.

*****

A lone Knight raced towards the Central Palace, passing street after street filled with riots and dissidents. Had it truly come to this? The Empire wasn't perfect by any means, but it was the reason we had all of this, wasn't? If we truly wanted to change the Systems and Policies we had to change it as a greater whole and not commit treason and other atrocities in the name of change. Doubts ran through his mind, the City Palace was only a few streets away.   
'Calm yourself, Krys. All that matters is that we are in this situation now, and I have to do what I can.' he thought, the Palace doors coming into view. Something tugged at the back of his head, something somehow foreign yet familiar. Grasping for the familiar feeling of an unseen force, he tried to feel anyone around that could also use Magic. No, there was nothing, this wasn't right. He definitely felt it, and somehow it was oddly familiar. 'What...who was that? It must be my imagination...' Explosions started to ring throughout the city, screams of pain and death echoed throughout the city. No! He had to press on! Krys came to the barred doors of the Palace where a score of Guards lay slain, bits of smoke trailing out from gaps in their armor. The stench was horrible, Krys threw off his helmet to vomit. This wasn't the time for this! Krys suppressed his emotions habit told him to, and he faced the Palace once more to see an explosion atop the right roof.  
Gathering his courage Krys stormed forth shield barred in his left hand and his longsword bare and poised. From the shadows on his mad charge to the Palace two black cloaked figures leaped and grazed his cheek as they were repelled by his shield. Standing firm and facing the two interlopers, Krys scowled as he took in their appearances and came to a horrifying conclusion. "Y-you're Black Hand?" Krys exclaimed, surprised to see trained assassins barring his passage.   
"Clever, ain't he?" the figure on the right noted, male by the tone of his voice.  
"What are you doing out here Puppy?" the one of the left taunted. "You're a bit off-course for Orders, aren't you?" Off Course? Taking a firm stance and staring them both down, Krys understood why he was the only one heading towards the Palace.  
"This was your doing, wasn't it Black Pigs?" Krys roared, resorting to the slur of Black Pigs to try and enrage his foes.  
"Oi! You watch your mouth Imperial!" the Man barked, drawing a short curved blade. The Woman laughed.  
"You have some spirit, kid!" she drops twin short swords from her sleeves concealed beneath her cloak. "Shame we have to kill ya' now!" Perfect.  
The Man and the Woman darted towards Krys, who channeled his anger and frustrations and funneled them into his shield. The air around him buzzed and roiled with power, Magic providing the catalyst for his rage. Krys' shield flashed brightly, stunning the two assassins in their tracks as he leaped forward with unnatural speed and clove them in two. Krys spat on the bodies, disgusted by the waste of Human potential these two had become. Bringing back his focus, the Palace was his destination. Now he understood, Black Hand had orchestrated this rebellion and given false orders, orders that Krys had called into question regarding both legality and tactical sensibility. They had been had! Krys climbs up to the rooftops and makes his way to the upper right of the Palace that had been blown off. A sudden and brief headache pained him as he felt the presence again. Crying in agony at the splitting headache he fell to his knees, feeling his own buried emotions and the emotions of someone totally different pulse through his mind. The headache dissipated soon enough leaving Krys to wipe away tears of pain as he picked up his blade and leaped into the smoldering Right Wing.

*****  
Morrigan clutched her splitting headache feeling a surge of powerful and potent emotions. She reached out with Magic and channeled these emotions out, eventually successfully dispersing the headache. She didn't like this, this had never happened before. She rose to her full height and readjusted her hood to cover her crimson hair, belting her Rapier amidst the corpses littering the room she has collapsed in. She looked towards the Right Wing, disappointed that Kaz and Morgram had set off the explosion without and respect for her role in this operation. False Orders and tactical errors could only go so far when the symbol of authority and power in Lune was being actively obliterated. Morrigan cursed her foolish comrades and wherever they had run off to, she had to work with a time limit now before they regained their senses to protect the Palace and not quash rumors of extremist hideouts. She had one mission, to retrieve the Chalice. Reeling from her sudden headache, she paced herself for a few seconds just to make sure she wouldn't collapse and left the Servant's Quarters to see the great hall stretch below her. to her far left was a large set of doors, the Throne Toom. 'Perfect.' Morrigan thought, calm and collected.She drew upon her Magical abilities to augment her physical prowess, and leaped between banisters and columns to find her way to the bottom of the Great Hall and at the doors to the Throne Room. Her reports had informed her that Lady Esmerelda was out of the City for the next few days, so no Noble blood had to be spilled this day. Shame.  
Morrigan pressed her weight against the giant doors and felt them give as they began to swing open. Standing, feeling triumphant, she looked ahead only to be blasted back by a wave of Magic. Frustrated and angry, Morrigan spun and gained her footing to come face to face with a Knight bracing a shield toward her and a longsword poised to gut her if she advanced. A few loose strands of her scarlet hair fell from her hood. "Black Hand Operative, I hereby place you under arrest by the authority of the Iron Crown!" the man ordered.  
Morrigan spat, "And who the hell are you, Iron Vermin?"  
"My name is Krys, if you must know," Krys said cautiously, watching her movements. "I'm giving you the chance to come quietly." Morrigan spun as the air around her became heavy and shimmered. She came to a stop facing Krys with shimmering violet irises, the very air around her crackling and her palms facing him. Krys panicked and tried to draw upon his connection to Magic. With a flash and a forceful blast twin lightning strikes blasted Krys' shield, knocking him back into the Throne Room. All he could manage was pulling her Magic towards his shield, not much about protecting himself. Grunting, Krys rolled himself upright and slowly worked himself up.  
"and here I was, expecting a challenge." Morrigan mocked, slowly drawing her rapier. "Poor little thing, so ignorant of the big wide world around you. I'll put you out of your misery." With a flick of her blade Morrigan darted with blinding speed at a winded Krys, aiming her rapier tip just above his shield into his chest. Krys stands to his full composure and instead of trying to parry her blow he lowers his guard to direct her blade into his sternum. A searing pain shot through Krys as he gave a clearly surprised Morrigan a wicked grin with a crazy look in his eyes. Dropping his sword, he pooled Magic around his right hand and balled it into a fist. With the force of a horse kick he slammed his Magically Augmented punch into Morrigans face. She went flying several feet, the only reason she wasn't dead was the Magical Augmenting of her own body, to say it didn't hurt was a damn lie. She recovered and spun to face this madman, the hood of her cloak falling to her shoulders revealing a mass of scarlet hair and beautiful pale skin. If not for mortality of the situation, she'd be considered fair and regal by even Nobility's standards. She looked at Krys as he gripped the blade of her Rapier, squeezing it and letting drops of his blood fall. As the droplets touched the ground, and Morrigan's eyes widened as she came to the realization that he knew exactly what was doing. "You wouldn't..."  
Krys looked at her with Crimson eyes, he was letting his emotions rule him. "You know as well as I do, Mage." he begins to say, the rapier buried in his chest begins to smoke and shimmer. "Intent is everything to Magic, and I can tell you know the power anger and negativity brings." The rapier bursts into flames and turns to ash, the crimson glare Morrigan faced instilling fear in a part of herself. "You thought it clever to to plant False Orders and to lie cheat and steal your way in here," his chest wound steams, his body was repairing itself as the cost of his mind. "You want the relic, but I cannot allow this. I was made for one purpose," he clenches his fist, she felt nothing but pain and anguish flood his thoughts. "I was made to die, and for that I must live."  
"That logic doesn't even make sense!" she screamed. "You are what is wrong with the World! You feed this vicious cycle!" Krys winced.  
"If I stop you from stealing the Chalice and hurting others, no matter the means my actions are just!" he roars, his body being overwhelmed with pain and anguish. He reached out for the Negativity in his heart, and embraced the concept of negativity to empower his actions. Morrigan rushed at him, pulling forth a hidden dagger from her right sleeve and aiming for his neck. Krys flung his arm to be impaled by the blade as he darted his free hand to her throat. Blood ran from his impaled left hand, the pain excruciating. All that mattered was fulfilling orders, he had nothing outside of this life, orders was his existence. He had to be strong and firm in the face on her, of this adversity. He would gladly sacrifice himself to rid the world of a murderer! As his hand closes around her throat, the pair of them are wracked by excruciating headaches that paled the ones from earlier. With a scream they both fell.

*****

"Who am I?"  
"Where is this?"  
"What happened?"  
"Did I fail?"  
"I suppose this is fate..."  
"I failed..."  
In a void of black two voices echoed. Who was who, where was who, neither were certain. Thoughts began to race through the Blackness, like the time Krys became a Knight and fulfilled his role set forth by his Family. Or, the time Morrigan was accepted into Black Hand after her parents were murdered in a quashed rebellion. Perhaps the chem Krys heard of his family's dishonor towards him and his removal from the higher society. No, it was the time Morrigan had to kill someone she felt strongly about and connected to because she chose a different path and threatened to expose Black Hand. Whose memories were whose? A masculine figure of light kneeling clutching thier chest looked upon a femenine figure of light trying to cover herself in a cloak of shadows. The man was in pain, he clutched his chest, his light fading. The female took pity on him, she walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. His light grew brighter along with hers and their two lights banished the pain and anguish, filling the Void.

*****

Krys groaned as he came to. He tried to sit up but quickly fell back down, in excruciating pain and not quite able to process complex thoughts. Where was he? Looking around at the now Ruins of the Central Palace his heart sank. Wait, where did she go! He tried to roll himself forcefully up but his body wouldn't allow for it. It was early morning, dawn was beginning to break on a City that was burning to ash amidst an uncomfortable silence. To his left he saw movement, he tried to to reach out for Magic in his immovable state and was met with a sharp pain in his head. He had exhausted too much energy. He thought about the World and its sorry state, that he could've done more and been the change that people were wanting. A single tear fell down his cheek, he was so stupid ready to die for a cause that was just plain evil in nature. He turned his head, waiting for the blade that he knew would end his life. He saw a hooded and cloaked Morrigan, her scarlet hair trailing from beneath her hood. Her unseen eyes stared intently at Krys. This was it, Krys closed his eyes preparing for death. He felt a light touch on his right shoulder, he looked up at Morrigan to see a tear fall from her face. Her thoughts bled into his mind. Maybe indiscriminate killing was wrong, maybe her way of life wasn't the only answer, and that hope did in fact exist. Hope that one day one would rise from the Hell of Society and stand up to tyranny and oppression, hope that the past was not doomed to repeat itself. Hope that no one would have to unwillingly become an Assassin ever again. Hope, hope touched both of their hearts and filled them with joy and longing for the future. They both felt calm, like this was a familiar presence despite not have met each other until their earlier clash. Morrigan slid her hand off of Krys' shoulder and began to limp away, using what remained of her exhausted Magical Ability to cloak herself from the sight of others and suppress her existence to avoid detection. She was gone, a moment so pure and joyous, and now she was gone. In the distance Krys heard the trampling of boots, boots of Imperial Soldiers. He lie there and began to try and rest, his body aching and in pain from overextending himself in the use of Magic and wracking his body with negative energy. He began to drift, lamenting the moment couldn't have been longer. Like a far off memory he recalled a fantasy of two lighted silhouettes, one curled and one trying to hide, and them reaching out to each other. Where had he heard this story before? It felt so...reall...  
Krys drifted off, letting the clutches of sleep take him and free him from the pain his body felt.

**END?**


End file.
